Fireworks
by Quirkista
Summary: Draco is accepted into the London School for Gifted Teenagers. He is fantastic at sport.When he meets someone who is equally good at sports, what will happen? Will they hate each other? Will they love each other?;
1. Draco

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. :( This is going to be an AU story. I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

**"**Draco! Wake up! The letter has arrived!" my mom scream.

I wake up with a start. I bang my head off the wall.

I have been anticipating this moment all summer long, so I don't feel the pain.

The letter is a scholarship for the London Academy for Gifted Teenagers, so it is a pretty big deal. Who knew?

You can get into the school for anything ranging from artistically gifted, athletically gifted or for being academically gifted.

I feel my hands start to sweat. I begin to worry. What if I don't get in? What if they can't even bother to be polite about declining my scholarship? What if the letter just says one word, no?

I run down the stairs, tripping on the last few steps.

I manage to catch myself and land on my fee (that would be my soccer reflexes and all my other sports related reflexes).

I sprint into the kitchen.

I could hear murmuring coming from the living room.

I turn around and see my mom and dad smiling at me. I walk quickly up towards them and my mom hands me the letter. I look at the large, brown envelope in my hands. I can smell mint off the envelope. Is that weird? The smell is overwhelming. I slowly open the letter.

I cannot believe my eyes.

The letter is so long, at least four pages. It went on and on about tradition and requirements.

Dear Draco Malfoy Number 4 North pine Terrace,

Rose Avenue,

Surrey 4504

Congratulations Mr Malfoy. After reviewing your application form (and after sending a talent scout to watch one of your matches), we were only too delighted to accept you into our school for the gifted.

Term begins on the 4th of September. Before you arrive here, you must buy all the required material. I have enclosed a brief (brief! No way in hell was that brief) summary about tradition, requirements and expectations.

Thank you, Mr Malfoy.

With sincerest regards,

Mr Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster.

Anyway, the main thing is, they accepted me!

I'm going to the London Academy for Gifted Teenagers!

I look up at my mom and dad. They are nearly falling off their seats in anticipation. An evil thought creeps into my mind.

"I didn't get in," I say solemnly.

Just as their faces fell, I yell," Just joking! They accepted me. I am leaving on the fourth of September!"

They look at each other in sheer excitement and then at me. They both begin to jump up and down and we all start to dance like maniacs. Suddenly, we hear a scream behind us.

Now, this is no ordinary scream. It is mixed between a little girl's scream and a hamster squeak. The scream is coming from Al, our postman.

Ah, that makes sense. You see my family are the friendliest family in our neighbourhood. My parents are friends with everyone from our postman to the nastiest person ever. Well, not friends per say, more like acquaintances.

Mr Brown and his family are social hermits. They are fond of rolling in mud and never washing afterwards. They aren't mean or unfriendly, but more like clinically insane. In fact, they are clinically insane.

Anyway, Al is staring at us in complete horror. He always thought that we were sane. Well, that perception is completely shattered now.

"What are you doing?" he asks. He sounds like he is really afraid of us. It would be weird, if he wasn't.

We all shrug simultaneously and say," We are doing a happy dance."

Al then shrugs and says to my mom," Narcissa, I forgot to hand you another letter."

Al hands the letter to my mom. She opens the letter quickly and then she screams a happy scream.

"What?"

We are all curious, because that scream could mean anything at all. For instance, it could mean that we won a trip to Barbados.

"We have won a holiday to Barbados!" she shrieked.

I told you so, didn't I?

We start doing our happy dance again.

Let me introduce myself.

My name is Draco Malfoy. I am nearly fourteen years old. I have three brothers, Burt, Luke and Johnson. Luke is my twin. I also have a sister called Claudia.

We all have platinum blond hair and grey eyes.

My family are insanely lucky. We win everything, even if we don't enter a competition. Yeah I know it is freaky.

We all have a special talent. Mine is sport, in general. Claudia is a genius. Her IQ is 162. She is especially gifted in quantum physics. She is older than me by a year. She was accepted into LAFGT last year, along with Burt. Burt is fantastic at art. Luke is a fantastic swimmer and Johnson is a fantastic actor.

They are all older than me. Luke is older than me by fifteen minutes and he always uses this to his advantage. Luke was accepted last month. It took a shorter amount of time for him to find out, because he only does swimming, so not much analysis was needed.

The Academics (the people who elect the people who can attend the prestigious school, people who attend the school just call it the Academy) are very thorough. They send talent scouts after studying the application (you have to apply to get into the school, no matter how rich you are, you have to be talented in the eyes of the Academics).

I think this is a good policy. After the talent scout comes to one of your matches or debate meetings or whatever, you receive a letter about two to three months later. There is no maybe, you either get in or you don't.

I smile. I can't wait to go to the Academy.

Now I can enjoy the rest of my summer, without having this nagging feeling in my stomach. I can enjoy the holiday to Barbados. I think of the fun times I will have at the LAFGT. I lean back into my and sip my drink of Coke. It is going to be amazing.

**Okay, I corrected grammar and spelling mistakes. If I don't get reviews for this story,I really have to delete it. So for those few readers, who actually read this fanfic, if you like (or hate) it, please review. Anything would be better than this. Otherwise, I will delete it. I have a grand total of one review.**


	2. Hermione

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**"

Hermione, Hermione! Hermione, darling! Wake up!" my mom screamed up the stairs.

I wake up with a start.

If she screams any louder, our neighbours will hear, I think wryly.

I smirked to myself.

We live in a very old manor and our nearest neighbours are across four acres of fields. So, there is absolutely no chance of anyone hearing, unless you are my mother and capable of being heard in the nearest village, which is about ten kilometres away.

My family is rich, but we most certainly don't act all snobby and all the rest of that rubbish. We believe that if you act better than everyone else and snub everyone, you are no better than everyone else.

I look in the mirror and realise the day has come. The day I have been waiting for since...well forever.

Today will affect me for the rest of my life. Why? The reason why it will affect me is because I would have gained entry into the most prestigious school in the country, maybe even the world. It is very exclusive. You can only go there if you get a letter clearly stating your acceptance. You can't buy your place, you have to earn it, which is very good, in my opinion.

My mom screams one last time up the stairs and this time I react.

I jump out of my lovely, warm, ever so comfortable bed. I wince at the sudden coldness, but then shake it off.

I sprint down the three flights of stairs until I eventually find my mom in the living room, holding an envelope in her hand and a proud smile on her face.

Her brown, shiny curly hair was down her back. Her blue eyes seem to light up with happiness. Her mouth is turned up into a smile. She looks like she had a spa treatment, but no, this is how my mom actually looks.

I run towards her and hug her with all might. I am two inches taller than her.

If it were not for the blue eyes, we would look like sisters. Oh and she looks pretty good for someone who is forty six.

She hugs me tightly back and then hands me the letter.

I slowly open the envelope. I look up. My brother, Ben is standing beside me, ready to catch me if I swoon. He also has piercing blue eyes. He is six foot three and he is a genius.

He has an IQ of 159 but if you didn't know him, you would assume that he got accepted for sport, which he did but he also got accepted for his intelligence.

My sisters, Nicole and Rosaline are twins who are so alike it is almost scary. Nobody can tell them apart and they abuse and use this to their advantage. They are younger than me and hope to be accepted next year. Their brown eyes are glittering in excitement.

My dad is standing next to my mom, towering over her.

My whole family is staring at me in anticipation. Everyone is gathering around me, waiting for my reaction.

Everyone(besides Nicole and Rosaline and they will be accepted, hopefully) in my family has been accepted to the London Academy for Gifted Teenagers, in one way or another, but mostly for sport. So there is no pressure then.

I look back down at the envelope and open the rest of it like a bandage, wanting to get it over with. I slowly take the letter out and open it.

Dear Hermione Granger,

The sports department at the London Academy for Gifted Teenagers have looked at your many different sporting achievements. We are glad to announce that your family's time at this school will live on for you have been accepted into the London Academy for Gifted Teenagers...

I stop reading after that. I let out a shriek of jubilation. I start to jump around like a complete and utter nut case.

Perhaps if I read on, I would have read the small print at the bottom. But I did not and for that I was angry with myself if slightly relieved because I was still naive.

My family celebrate my acceptance for a week and a day. We travel the world visiting our houses in Japan, America and Australia and when we arrive home, I commence the packing of my many bags.

I am leaving for the London Academy for Gifted Teenagers in three days. I am so lucky that I won't be arriving alone. I am going to be arriving with Ben. Little did I know that when I finally arrive, I am going to be greeted with a nasty shock.

The Academy is my family's alma mater and soon to be mine. My family has been attending the Academy, since it opened its doors in 1821, so there is a long family history focus on this particular school.

I hope that everything will work out well for me. Obviously, it won't, because when I arrive at the doors of the Academy, I am informed that there are no more available rooms in the girls dormitories. I am to share a room with a boy, who goes by the name of Draco Malfoy.

It doesn't help matters, that he is extremely attractive. And, I mean extremely attractive. I was escorted to my room, after the whole fiasco and Draco came into the room. He was after having a shower, and let me just say that is one fine boy.

Yeah, I am kind of freaking myself out now. I usually don't sound so perverted. But, anybody would be if they saw his body.

How I am supposed to share a room with someone I want to jump? I can already tell, that this will be a tough year.

**Please review. I would love to hear your honest opinions so I can improve on this story. Sorry for being pushy, but I will delete this fanfic if I don't get any reviews. So please for those scattered few of you who actually might like this fanfic please review.**


	3. Draco's Arrival (And Upcoming Surprise)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

On my arrival to the Academy, I am greeted by the dean of students, Mr Richardson.

"Draco Malfoy, how lovely to see you. What a talent you have, my boy. One in a million. We have another soccer applicant this year as well as you. What a busy year it will be! You will have to train extremely hard, because the other applicant is very talented."

I feel overwhelmed. This dean is clearly high on drugs or something, maybe Calpol. You know, the medicine for children that tastes of strawberries or oranges? The dean of the Academy is definitely loopy enough to be on it. He rushes through a lot of topics in a short period of time. It makes me feel bloated and/or sluggish. He also makes me feel very small. I am sure, that he doesn't mean to offend me. That is just the way of the Academy deans. They are notoriously...ummm; quirky would probably be the kindest word to use here. They are scatter-brained but you have to remember that they are geniuses, so they are entitled to act in the way they do. And also, the Headmaster is supposed to be notoriously crazy.

I mean, here he is greeting me to the school (the dean greets every newcomer to the school upon their arrival. Furthermore, the dean greets every individual.) And he is already telling me, that I can't just be good. No, that is unacceptable. I must be outstanding, because apparently there is another soccer applicant. And only the best of the best get into the Academy. It encourages competition.

The dean looks at me pointedly. Oh, I think he expects me to respond.

"Thank you sir, for your kind words of welcome **(Anyone recognise this? No one? Ah, forget it!)**."

And, yes, I did speak like that. Mr. Richardson (the dean) is one of the best Academy deans (and they were all amazing). After Professor Dumbledore retires, it seems likely that Mr Richardson will become Headmaster. He expects every applicant to have a wide range of vocabulary. It is a pain in the hole, because whenever you speak to him, you must use different words, so you don't get 'lazy'. You nearly have to swallow a book, when you are around him.

Mr. Richardson looks pleased, so at least I am doing something right.

"I will now bring you to your room. I am sure, that you will appreciate the work that has been done to complete the modifications from the predecessor."

Okay, I only got about half of that. I am not even sure that it makes sense! My brain is working overtime. This is going to be my permanent state of mind, because there are a large number of brainiacs who attend this school. You see them on Sky News every September, for the Academy interviews. Yes, there are interviews for the Academy. It is so prestigious, that its attendees are seen as practically celebrities in the eyes of the public.

Mr. Richardson shows to my room, in Walcott building, floor two, room two talking all the way. And, do you know what? I couldn't tell you for the life of me, what he was harping on about!

He hands me the key and motions for me to open the door. I turn the key and cautiously open the door. I am pleasantly surprised at what I see. On a large desk, near the window, lies a top of the range Mac laptop.

"I am so sorry, that you have to live with such a technological disaster. I, personally, ordered an iPad. However, it seems to have misplaced itself in the post. For now, you will have to live with that."

At that, he points at the Mac, like it is diseased or something. Personally, I find him to be a tad bit overdramatic. I am not arguing about the Mac. On the contrary, I am very happy.

"I will leave you to unpack your belongings, into the required places."

Mr. Richardson slowly closes the door, smiling and waving all the way. I know, that he is a genius and all, but he is a very...quirky individual. I give a sigh of relief, when I learn that I am finally by myself.

I revolve around the room, taking in my surroundings. And, let me just say how impressive my surroundings are!

Then, I realise that there are two beds. What?! I asked for a single room! Deliberately! I sigh and rake a hand through my hair. I will sort this out in the morning.

But now, I am going to have a shower. Things will look better in the morning, or after the shower, whichever comes first.

I spend about an hour in the shower, until all the hot water is gone and I am reduced to a shivering mess. I only bought a towel, with me , so imagine my surprise when I walk into my bedroom and find a girl lounging on my bed. Now, take some time to reflect and think about my reaction. I am surprised, to say the least.

Then, my towel drops.

**Please review. I would love to hear your honest opinions so I can improve on this story. So I finally managed to correct my mistakes. Many people were confused, because in the first chapter, I said that Dumbledore was headmaster and then I changed the name in this chapter. Sorry about that, please read and review :) Next chapter will be up soon**


	4. Hermione, the claws come out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you so much, for your ****three ****kind reviews!**

**Also thanks to Princess Annabeth Weasley Fowl for your continued support :D**

I literally just arrived at the Academy , and already I saw a naked guy. I am really not complaining, because it was impressive. Anyway, let me clear my throat, before I continue.

Mr Richardson, the eccentric yet highly intelligent headmaster, escorted me to my room. This isn't some kind of special treatment. I have been told by my brothers to except this kind of reception. The mind-set of the Academy is that we are all (small, and others not so small, as demonstrated by this gorgeous specimen) adults. It is believed, that if we are treated like adults, we will act accordingly, like adults in response. Usually, it works. However, some former attendees of the Academy are notorious wild children (ironically, they are not children, they are fully-fledged 'adults'. My mom (!) was a wild child, before she met, married and settled down with my dad.

Now, I couldn't imagine my highly lovable and loving mom, to be a former wild child. But, I guess, it is all in a person's dirty washing. My mom's dirty washing happens to be hidden way below the surface, just like the non-existent pile of washing in the large wash hamper back home. My mom was notorious for all kinds of dirty deeds. Now, she can't stand to look at a pile of dirty clothes, or anything really.

So, when I arrived, I knew what to expect. But, that still didn't prepare me for how hyper that man is. I mean, seriously, what does that man do all day. Eat Jelly tots, the ultimate childhood sweet memory? It really does sound like it. He speaks so quickly, it is like listening to my three old cousin. And believe me, that is a challenge.

"Hello, Hermione Granger. What a pleasure it is to meet another one of the illustrious Granger clan. You know, your family has the longest history associated with this academy."

"Pleased to meet you sir. Yes, I am aware, yet every time, it seems like I am being told with fresh ears."

He beams at me, a smile so bright that I remove my Ray bans from my pocket and put them on my eyes, as to protect them from the harsh glare of his wide smile. He is becoming rather well known, for that smile. I wish that he wasn't. It is as scary as they say. It really is. I am not exaggerating , and I am rather prone to exaggeration and being over-dramatic in general.

"I met you, when you were a child. Do you recall?"

Yes sir, of course I recall. I was only three at the time, but what can I say, I am brilliant, I think to myself sarcastically. However to save face, I lie through the skin of my teeth.

"Of course sir. I have total recollection of that memory. What a wondrous day it was, on that June afternoon. The heat wave of '95."

His smile widens.

"Yes, it was the beginning of the heat wave. What a brilliant child you are. You were brilliant, even then."

I stare at him, in astonishment. Could he not tell, that I was being a) sarcastic and b) lying. Well, they say the bigger a lie, the bigger the chance that people will believe it. Or, he is just really gullible.

"Now, let me escort you, to your recently renovated room in the best building on campus."

As we walk further and further into the depths of the Academy, I ponder life. How did this man manage to cruise through life? It seems both ridiculous and utterly hilarious that this crazed lunatic is the Headmaster of the best Academy in the world. Well, they do say the smartest minds are bonkers. Look, at Sheldon Cooper from the Big Bang Theory. He has the greatest mind of the twenty-first century, yet he has more than a few screws loose, as they say. Yes, I am aware that this is just a very entertaining TV show, but isn't everything a TV show in the end?

As I pretend to be a deep person, I lose track of our location. Great, now if I want a bagel or some other form of delicious bakery item, I will have to resort to a map.

"Tah-dah, this is your building in which you will live in for the next three years."

He then holds out his hands, as if he built the building with his own hands. Sir, I am sadly mistaken, but you are not a builder. You happen to be highly intelligent, but you couldn't build a sandcastle.

"Thank you Sir, you are very kind. You are an extremely busy man, and you took time out from your busy schedule to show me around campus."

If you can't tell, I am totally bull-shitting. I am basically making this speech, as I go along.

He nods his head, and smiles his bizarre smile, before walking off abruptly. He is going to leave me,, to my own devices now, I expect. Leaving as suddenly, as he arrived. He is well-known for this strange habit.

I walk into the building confidently. I ordered a single room, so no annoying roommate for me. As I walk up to the register, I realise something. A group of guys are sitting down and staring at me, from afar. I turn around and wink at them. I don't know where this sudden impulse came from, at all. Usually, I am more reserved, until I get to know people better. They seem taken aback. They basically look, how I feel.

I turn around, back to the register.

"Granger, Hermione."

"Second floor, second room on the left."

The guy hands me the keys.

"Thank you."

"Oh, believe me, you are welcome."

Wait, did he just hit on me? I shrug and press the elevator button. I couldn't be arsed, I have been travelling all day after all. No wonder, I am so cranky and sarcastic.

I open the door to my dorm and I am ecstatic at what I see. A Mac by the window. Of course, I bought my own iPad with me. But, I can always use a spare. Something hits me. Not literally. I realise that there are two beds. Oh my god, my life is so shit.

I lounge on the bed by the wall, sulking. That is it. In the morning, I am going to the administration to tell them about this dreadful mix-up.

Suddenly, the door opens and this really hot guy walks in, with only a towel.

"What are you doing here?"

The guy shouts this, in this really sexy voice. Then, his towel drops.

I can't do anything, but stare at this gorgeous specimen. Wow, he is sexy, I think to myself. His abs are perfect. His biceps are amazing. Everything about him is phenomenal.

"I am afraid, that there has been a dreadful mix-up. You see, I ordered this room personally."

"Who do you think you are? You go around, thinking you can reserve dorm rooms for yourself. I bet, that your daddy is so rich and you get everything you want, or even vaguely want."

My face goes bright red, at this accusation. How dare he? I don't get everything that I want. Only most things.

"How dare you? I will sort this out in the morning. Good night."

"Oh you think you can 'sort' things out, do you? And you are telling me to go to bed. How about you go to bed, if you are so insistent?"

"I am going to bed, you scum of the earth."

"Is the best insult you could come up with? It isn't very original, is it?"

The guy smirks. He thinks that he has won this argument. Oh no, he hasn't. The claws are only starting to come out. And, he still hasn't picked up his towel.

**Please review. I would love to hear your honest opinions so I can improve on this story. I will update again, when I get about 10-20 chapters, if that is not too much to ask. Thanks :D (Please try not to think that I am being pushy) Hermione may seem OOC, but this is an AU story. I will try to make her more in character, if you so wish. Please review.**


	5. Draco, the Half Naked God

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you so much, for yet another ****kind review!**

**Also thanks to Princess Annabeth Weasley Fowl for your continued support :D**

Upon arriving back to my dorm room, which had been empty when I left, may I point out. Well, who is going to stop me. Hey, hey. Not you, anyway. Wimp. Great, now I have resorted to talking to myself, just like crazy, old Mr Richardson. This is not good. Do you think it is too early in my lifetime, to check myself into a mental institute with reinforced glass and stainless steel bars? Great, neither do I. So, we are both in agreement, that I am totally, irrevocably insane.

Anyway, when I returned from that glorious temple, one calls the shower, my previously empty dorm room, was now being occupied by a girl. A very hot girl, but a girl nonetheless. I am naked, with only a towel wrapped around my waist. It isn't like she was complaining or anything. If anything,, she seemed quite pleased. Immediately, i spring into defense mode, as one would after one's privacy is invaded, by another being.

Then, as I so eloquently said, in the last chapter, my towel dropped. Picture this, you are arguing with a girl, in a towel, in a room. You are not getting this, are you? Let me spell it out for you. We are alone, no one besides each other is in the room. After, my towel falls down, a most unfortunate event occurs. I got a boner...,in front of said girl. A girl, I just realised, whose name I don't even know. We just started arguing, the minute we saw other, without asking what might be called essential qiuestions, such as "What is your name?" or "Why are you in my room?"

The girls eyes drift down, to my boner, which is now at full mast, standing proud (not actually standing, but I think you know what I mean).

"Wow, impressive."

I am not sure what to make of this situation now. Neither does the girl, if appearances are anything to go by. She looks as puzzled, if more so than me. And believe me, I am beyond the valley of puzzlement now.

"Did you just say that?"

It is like a delayed reaction. The girl covers her mouth with her hand. Bit late for that, now I am afraid. The damage is done.

"I guess I did. I am sorry. i don't know what came over me. Usually, I am not so loud-mouthed.

I smirk to myself. She thinks I am bothered with this. A hot girl, in my room. It is every teenage boy's fantasy after all. The thing that bothers me, is the principle. There is someone in my room. I am naked.

There isn't anything else to it. It is simple, black and white, clear as day, dark as night. I am not sure, where I suddenly got the urge to think all those random thoughts. I guess it is my body's way, of trying to fix things. To stop thinking about the girl in front of me.

"Are you going to pick your towel up?"

I wasn't expecting that. My towel is still on the ground?

"Sorry, what did you say?"

This time she spoke louder and with more confidence.

"I said, your towel is on the ground. Are you going to pick it up?"

"Uh...yeah sure, I suppose so."

The girl looks perplexed. And who could blame her, really? What kind of answer is suppose so? Why on Earth did I say that? Why did I think that? Okay, calm down. Be cool, you can be cool, I know you can. You can be cool, when you are fully clothed, I think to myself.

I bend over and pick the towel up for starters.

"What is your name?

"Pardon?" She looks puzzled.

"Your name? What is your name? I can see, we got off to a bad start."

"Yeah, bad start is right. I have never openingly hated someone I just met, for starters."

"Yeah, but what is your name?"

She responds properly this time. She rolls her shoulders back, like she is so proud of what she is about to say.

"My name is Granger, Hermione Granger. And, what is your name?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I decide to take the piss at the way she said her name. She sounds like she is auditioning for a part in a James Bond movie. She would probably get the part as a Bond girl, I think slyly to myself. My lips curl up at this. The girl, or Hermione as I should call her now, notices this and looks taken aback.

"Why are you smirking at me?"

"For reasons, that you will never understand."

I am beginning to think that confusion is a permenant fixture on her face. Also, anger, because no sooner than the words pass my lips and I am being attacked from left, right and centre (don't forget above!) with a cushion that she was lounging on. She sure knows how to hit. Wait, a minute, i just realised something.

"Are you aware, that this is a boys' building? For boys'? And you are not a boy!"

"Well, thanks for spotting the oh-so difficult differences between a man and a woman. Not that we have learned the basics, let's move on."

Wow, she has completely missed my point. Also, she is very sarcastic, even giving me a run for my memory.

"I personally asked for this room."

"Doesn't change the fact that you are not a boy, and you must be a boy to sleep in this building."

Hermione holds up a single finger and takes her limited edition iPhone out of her pocket. It figures that she would have one. I bet it is diamond encrusted, whatever that means.

"One minute..."

The door behind me slowly creaks open, like from a horror movie. Preferably, one with lots of blood and gore. A tall boy, of about seventeen walks in. Suddenly, I realise how this would look to a passer-by. I mean, I have been here this entire time, and I am still unsure what this thing actually is. Also, I am only wearing a towel.

"Hermione, what is happening here? Should I be worried? Hermione, because I am getting really worried. This is only your first night here, and you have a boy in your room, who is only wearing a towel. I am your brother, Hermione. I am only looking out for you."

Oops, I am in big trouble now.

**Please review. I would love to hear your honest opinions so I can improve on this story. I will update again, when I get about 10-20 reviews, if that is not too much to ask. Thanks :D (Please try not to think that I am being pushy) Hermione may seem OOC, but this is an AU story. I will try to make her more in character, if you so wish. Please review.**


	6. Lamps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to Erik Dawson, Tay Lupin, Divess, Quills and Inkwells, Flipping the Bird, EnglandBabe1997, RoseWoodsPrettiestLiar and ompssa for your reviews!**

Okay, I am really in for it now. My brother is extremely protective. One time, after my ex-boyfriend (and I question this, because the more I think about it, the more he enrages me) cheated on me, he and his friends went out looking for him. I am still not certain what occurred the night, but I am almost positive that it ended badly. I heard a rumour about six broken legs. Don't ask me who broke their legs, and if somebody broke both of their legs, I am clueless. His parents nearly sued my brother for all he was worth, but then my boyfriend turned out to be the opposite of an angel.

He was found with a suspicious bag of white powder. I will leave you to fill in the gaps. I am going to credit with intelligence, because of a bag of white powder means only one thing, and it isn't sherbet.

I am still fuzzy about the details, but apparently the judge released the charges on my brother, because 'Derrick' turned out to be a dangerous criminal. You think you know a guy, and then you find out he is a drug dealer. Who knew? Well, most certainly not me. In fact, I was the last person to find out.

Anyway, my brother is really protective, and he isn't going to be too happy with me, now that he has found me in a room with an extremely attractive naked god, I mean guy.

Ben's eyebrows begin to twitch. Seconds later, his face joins in with this seemingly synchronised dance. It is quite funny actually, or it would be if it weren't for the fact, that I caused this natural disaster. I have seen this only once before, and it was when my uncle Matthew brought him a tutu for the laugh.

Ben didn't think it was so funny. He is this big, athletic guy, who sometimes has a sense of humour failure. This is a very serious condition, and it can be life-threatening.

Oh no, now that vein is throbbing. The one that nearly hovers over his left eyebrow, whenever he gets worried or angry. He is going to erupt like Vesuvius in a minute or two. He is like a kettle. I can't believe that I am comparing my own brother to a kettle, but it had to be done.

"Hermione, why the fuck is there is a naked guy in your room? And why does he have a fucking boner? Jesus, I am going to neuter him."

Yeah, there it is. The big eruption. Scientists have been predicting this for a while now. Great to see that they are good for something.

"Ben, it isn't what it looks like."

I always swore to myself, that I would never use that cliché, but what do you know? That statement only seems to enrage him further. I sneak a peek at Draco, who is turner paler and paler by the minute, and he was pale to begin with. Also, his boner is deflating. Seems like this is a killjoy. I am learning so much today.

"Hermione, don't use that phrase on me. I am going to call mom, saying that you are turning into her, and to stop this madness at once. You are going to get a name for yourself, if you are going to carry on like this."

Okay, let me just end this. I grab the brass lamp off my bedside table, and I begin to hit myself with it. In the future, possibly I will laugh about this moment, but right now I am too embarrassed to appreciate the humour of this.

Ben and Draco move at once, prying the lamp out of my clenched hands. Nuh-uh. You are not going to get away that easily. It seems like they have gotten over, whatever it is they share for the moment. Now, they are joined in unity to stop me from injuring myself further. Unfortunately, for me that means double the trouble and half the fun.

They chase me around the room, until I decide that escape is my only option. I grab the door handle and race out the door, with Draco and my brother in hot pursuit. Draco still naked. Does he realise that? Does he not feel a breeze in his lower quartiles?

Doors open as I zoom past, the spectators rubbing their eyes in wonderment. A girl in the boys dormitories. What a sight to see. And she is hitting herself with a lamp? Even more so of a reason to watch the unusual sight.

Suddenly, I hit a barricade. I cease my form of torture, and glance upwards. And what a sight to see. Unfortunately, I have brought unnecessary attention to myself in front of the peculiar principal. And somebody else.

"Hello Hermione, I can't say that I recognise this dance move."

Oh, Mr Richardson. How hilarious. A laugh a minute. This isn't a dance, and how could mistake it for one?

The man standing beside Mr Richardson smiles. His eyes twinkle beneath his half-moon glasses.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms Granger. I have been told such lovely things about you. I can't say this is one of them. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am headmaster of this establishment and I am also a professor of the sciences."

Great. Not only have I totally shamed myself in front of the dean of students, I have also shamed myself in front of the headmaster. I hang my head in shame. And then the demonic duo race around the corner.

Ben clears his throat and motions towards Draco.

"Hermione, care to explain who this is? And why is he naked?"

Great, way to stick your foot into it, my loving big brother.

Professor Dumbledore, and Mr Richardson glance at each other.

"Yes Hermione, care to explain."

Oh no, not another demonic duo. But now, it is more like a quarrelsome quarto. The situations I drag myself into really a work of art.

I open my mouth, and then I hit myself with the lamp. What else am I supposed to do? Thanks to them, my pride is gone. And I have only just arrived.

**Please review. I would love to hear your honest opinions so I can improve on this story.**


	7. Nakedness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to JYossarian, hpfanatic321, AllieKatheryn, lovinMaya, ****Invincible-British-Gentleman and Stringa di Dragon for your reviews.**

**This chapter is kind of awkward, and I hope you still enjoy it.**

"So, why were you naked?" Ben said.

Oh no, this is going to be one awkward conversation. I thought her brother forgot after that strange lamp beating session. Clearly not, because his anger has come back with a vengeance. And unfortunately for me, now he is completely focused and it doesn't look like his attention will be diverted anytime soon.

Also, his facial expression exuded bad-assery and unadulterated anger. Well, I wouldn't blame him either. If I caught my sisters in a situation like that, the boy wouldn't be alive long to witness my rage. So, I guess I can't really hate him or anything. If this didn't occur, I could see myself being friends with him. But now that isn't an option. Obviously, this isn't going to end well.

Oh he is looking at me. It is my turn to appear apologetic.

"I wasn't naked per say. I just wasn't wearing any clothes, but mentally I was fully clothed. So in the end, it works out for everybody."

Ben throws me an agitated look. Yeah, it seems like my bull-shitting isn't working out the way I planned.

"What is your name? Actually, right now I don't care. Right now, the only thing I care about is why you were naked, and don't try to pretend otherwise, because I saw your boner, you twat. She is my sister, moron, and I don't appreciate your 'witty' comments. And believe me, mate, you are far from witty. So get your head out of your ass, and explain to me why you were naked. And please explain to me why you are still half-naked, because I would be delighted to hear. Please note that I am being sarcastic, and that I don't care about your little stories. Just tell me the truth now."

Okay, he is really scaring me. And I don't mean the scary that you shiver slightly in fear, I mean the kind of scary, where you nearly wet yourself as a result. Oh no, I didn't actually wet myself. I do have some control over my bladder, thank you very much.

"Well, I was coming back to my room after an amazing shower-"

Abruptly, I am interrupted by Ben yet again.

"I don't care about your stupid shower, or if you enjoyed it or now. So cut the crap," Ben says.

Is it just me, or is he really hostile? No, I would prefer to go with the latter. He is very, very hostile.

"Well, like I said, I was walking back from the shower, and I noticed that the door to my room was open. And then I noticed a girl sitting on my bed. I asked her what her problem was, and most importantly, why was she in the boy's dorms? Then she got all feisty on me, and told me and I quote, "That my father has reserved this room for me, and I want to know why you are invading my privacy." To which, that I replied, "Goddamnit, why are you in the boy's dorms?" And she was like-"

Again, I am interrupted by Ben. He doesn't look pleased. Quite the opposite in fact, he looks royally pissed off.

"Alright, there is no need to make a song and dance out of it. Don't tell me anymore. I know that you are telling the truth, Dennis."

"Ummm…the name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And thanks so much! I really appreciate it!"

"Okay, Draco, I get it. Now stop you are annoying me. Just because I believe you, it doesn't mean that I like you."

I begin to pout. That isn't fair. I tried so much. I guess this is a lesson for all of us. Life comes back to bite us all on the ass sooner or later.

"Stop it, just stop whatever that is. Now Hermione is coming back over, so don't be a doofus, okay?"

Then he glances at me and turns bright red in anger.

"And for god's sake, put some clothes on!"

Now I turn bright red, but not in anger, but in mortification.

"I am going to leave, and put some clothes on now."

It isn't possible for me to sound any more awkward. I have just broke all records, that they didn't think could be broken. I scoot off back to my room as fast as my legs could carry me.

But before I leave, I hear a snippet of their conversation.

"What is his deal?" asks Hermione.

"I couldn't tell you Mione, I couldn't tell you. All I know is that he is an asshole."

"He doesn't seem that bad," she protests.

"Oh, that is his plan. Don' t be disillusioned, Mione. He is going to disappoint you eventually. It may not be tomorrow and it may not be today, but he will disappoint you, mark my words."

He is so nice. I can tell that we are going to be the best of friends. We are going to talk about everything. He is such a delight. He reminds me of a Rottweiler. Vicious and mean.

By the time Hermione, or should I say Mione, comes back to the room, I am fully clothed and very tired. I am not in the mood for any crap, and as I turn over in my bed to face the wall, I am met by Hermione staring at me defiantly. I roll my eyes, and slowly Hermione goes back to her side of the room, and gets into bed. Gradually, I can feel my eyelids growing heavier and heavier, until I am fast asleep.

The next morning, I am abruptly torn out of my sleep by the very annoying noise of my alarm clock. Time for breakfast, and a new day. Today isn't going to be fun, because everyone will be talking about the incident last night involving nudity. I drag myself out of bed and into the communal showers at the end of the hallway. I hear singing coming from one of the stalls; a voice which is definitely female. Oh damn you. I thought that I would be able to take a shower before having to face up to the cold, hard truth. I mean, not only was I naked, but I had a boner. Hopefully, that won't be part of the gossip.

Unfortunately, when I walk into the dining hall, all the talking stops and everyone looks at me. I catch bits of conversation as I pass by. Most of them are complimentary.

"That is the guy with the big dick…you know, the one who was naked, the sex god….how can you not know him?"

"He is gorgeous….I would so do him…."

"Yeah, he got a boner in front of my sister, that twat. He deserves a beating or two."

That last conversation is obviously between Ben and his friends. And they don't look at all friendly. I gulp.

As I sit down at the table, Hermione walks in and the chatter starts up a new. This is going to be one long day."

**Please read and review :D**


	8. Lemon Sherbet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to DerangedOtakuFangirl, Fraulein Takoor, SellYourself2Fate, ANEwrites, Stringa di dragon1996, Nora Dnargel, Nico380, FlippingTheBird, Divess, AllieKatheryn and Ginnyveve for your reviews.**

**Please take part in my poll.**

**This chapter is in Hermione's POV. I apologise in advance for the short chapter.**

I have been at this school for a day. Actually, not even a day. I arrived late last night, and then it happened. It being that dreadful (yet delightful) incident with a very naked and very sexy guy, who subsequently got a boner right there in front of me, in all its amazing glory.

Alright, now I sound like a perv. I might as well join the International League of Perverts, and go to the meetings in Moscow every six weeks. Why Moscow you ask? Well, that is classified information. I am afraid I can't disclose for fear of decapitation.

But seriously, I need to cut this crap out right now. I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore today, and then I will know my future. As you can see, I have a tendency to be melodramatic. And then we start training and classes tomorrow. There is only one team at Hogwarts. One soccer team anyway. So I am going to be in close proximity to Malfoy at all times. You may say that it isn't a bad time, but he has only been here a day and I can already see the majority of girls staring at him like he is piece of meat.

Which he is, if you want to get technical, but maybe I want him to be my piece of meat.

As I walk through the large open doors of the Great Hall into the even larger room, all eyes seem to fix themselves on me while I walk down the tables to get to my seat. Which thankfully isn't that far from me, and is near my brother. At least I know some people. My brother and his friends. And the rest of my family don't seem to be here yet, and then there is Draco, sitting a mere table away from Ben who is glaring daggers at him presently. Poor soul. He doesn't know what he has gotten himself into.

But as the number of eyes on my person seem to increase, it is harder and harder to ignore their probing stares. I feel naked under the sheer intensity of their gazes. Maybe if I were naked, they wouldn't be staring as much. I know that it is too much for, because as I reach the long mahogany table where my brother sits, I hear my name being said over and over again, in different conversations all along the cavernous room.

Either it is the echo or else everybody has heard about my midnight antics. And I am really hoping that it isn't the latter but more probable answer.

At least somebody seems happy to see me. Ben and his friends are smiling at me. I get on really well with his friends, because they are really down to earth and really love what they do.

"Mione did you sleep well? Let's just forget about last night, but the boy isn't going to get away with this. You can be sure about that."

Oh Ben. What you don't know won't harm you. Let's leave it at that. Oh wait, he is expecting an answer. You see, that is why mornings and me don't mesh well. I am not at my best till twelve. I am like ham really. You need to leave me to stew in my salt. Wait, that sounds majorly disturbing.

"Oh, I had a great sleep. Later on, I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore about my.. Sleeping arrangements. And then classes begin tomorrow. Oh, don't worry; I wouldn't expect that out of you."

Ben frowns. Wow, he should really stop that. He looks eerily like dad when he is stressed.

Like magic, the waiters come out from the kitchen with trays upon trays of food. Yes, thank you food god, for diverting an awkward conversation. When Ben eats food, he takes it very seriously indeed. He won't be surfacing for at least an hour. It is a wonder he manages to stay so slim. Boys, they can eat whatever they want and they don't even gain a pound.

There is every sort of food imaginable. The normal breakfast foods. Cereals, toast, muesli, the dreaded porridge. I have bad memories with porridge. They are just too painful. There is that time of my seventh birthday, when I loved porridge. No accounting for taste. I would eat it every single day and then on the morning of my birthday, I broke my record of three bowls with another two and promptly vomited all over my yellow cotton dress. Like I said, bad memories.

And then there is the fry up. The sausages and rashers, the pudding, the tomatoes and the hash browns.

And right on the edge of the table, there is a bowl of lemon sherbet. That is odd. Lemon sherbet? For breakfast?

As I grab a bowl of Coco Pops and my trusty chocolate croissant, I notice a hush fall over the room. Uh uh, what did I do now? But as I glance towards the stage at the top of the room, I notice the man from yesterday standing before us with his palm facing us.

Professor Dumbledore. Perhaps he is the one with the fondness for lemon sherbet at breakfast. I mean, he is lovely and all, but he is also eccentric.

Oh, he is about to make his speech. This is going to be good. He is known for his quirks worldwide.

"Hello and good morning to you, my young kumquats. You are about to enter into a world full of fantasy and mayhem, both good and bad. You are fluffy, remember that. And remember, I am you and you are me."

Well, needless to say, that was brief. And strange. Like I said, he is a genius but sometimes I weep. What was that? Everybody else applauds like the secret of the world has been released. Please, what is with them? I weep for my generation.

Dumbledore stands again. Oh, it seems like he hasn't finished the rest of his speech. What a shame. With his palm in the same position, he speaks into the microphone again.

"And remember to wear clothes in the corridors."

Oh, he is witty. I haven't laughed so much in ages. Ben and his friends look on in horror as I roll around laughing on the table top. This is a low. I should feel ashamed of myself, but the strange is that I don't. In fact, I feel free. I can't do much worse than being caught in a room with a horny naked guy, now can I? No, I can't. So, I have already hit rock bottom. And enjoyed it.

**Please read and review. Thank you so much :)**


	9. The Self Proclaimed Sex God

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to fixingtoshine, ChocolateIsKryptonite, Heart of the Tides, lilypadXXdramione, WolfPotato, katibee234, Jily-Hinny-Always, TheSummerNightingale, abbydepp, LilyIsAwesomerThanYou, FlippingTheBird, fizzingweaselbee, Divess, Guest, DerangedOtakuFangirl, ANEwrites, Fraulein Takoor and SellYourself2Fate for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Draco's POV.**

Okay, that was embarrassing me. I mean, everybody on campus has already heard about the antics last night. What a great way to make an impression, huh? I was hoping to make a good impression. It looks like I am not going to get my way in that sense. I mean, I was naked. That kind of gossip spreads quickly, especially when the headmaster and deputy headmaster witnessed the very event that is causing wide spread scandal all around the school.

But hey, at least one good thing has come out of it. Now all the girls on campus have been glancing at me in a completely different manner. Like I am… a sex god or something.

As I walk past a gaggle of girls, their whispering ceases and instantly they glance at me with come-hither eyes. Yeah, I could get used to this. Quickly without further thought, I pull my t-shirt high enough to show them my abs.

And without a moments silence, I hear the shrieks. My well practises smirk appears once more on my face.

"Draco!"

Who is that calling me? As I turn around and look for source of the sound, I see Hermione stomping angrily towards me.

"Yes Hermione. What do you want from me?" I say all this in a silky voice, wanting to get a rise out of the group of girls' right behind me.

Her eyes narrow at an incredible rate and almost immediately, her hands meet her hips in protest.

"What have you been telling everyone about last night? I wouldn't ask but just ten minutes ago, I was walking past a group of boys, and they were making suggestive remarks. I'm not some sort of animal; you can't treat me like this. I'm your roommate and I will be your roommate for the forseeable future. I demand you to stop these dreadful rumours immediately."

At this, I laugh. Yeah right, like I am about to give up my new sex symbol status.

"Sorry Hermione, but the answer is no. The chicas are looking, just play it cool. For me. I'm having way too much fun with all this."

Hermione's face is turning an interesting shade of red. What is that? Crimson? Well, I guess that I deserved what happened next.

All of a sudden, Hermione's face turns all sweet and innocent.

"Sure darling. Whatever you want."

And then she slaps me. Jesus, that was sore! I swear that is going to leave a mark.

"You rat bastard Draco! You deserved that!"

Okay, apparently she is angry. Note to self-remind me to never piss Hermione off again. It only ends in pain and humiliation. I think that my cheek is numb… Also, I think that she has knocked a tooth out of my mouth. Oh, there it is. All is good.

"Okay Hermione, chill your beans. I'm going to bring someone back to the room tonight. Don't stay up!"

And without another word, I turn away and walk swiftly towards the group of girls. I know that I am acting like an asshole. But all I want to know is why am I acting like such an asshole? I feel so bad, but now it feels like I have made my bed and subsequently laid in it, in all my crumpled glory.

I will try to make it up to Hermione and prove to her that I am not the asshole that I seem. Hopefully, she will find it in herself to forgive me one day. Although I wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

**Please excuse me! I haven't a new chapter in months! :O I give you full permission to flame me, especially considering this train wreck of a chapter. Also, Draco is being really disrespectful in this chapter, but don't worry Hermione isn't one to allow this. Stay tuned for drama in upcoming chapters! :D Also, I am really sorry that this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to update something and please excuse my language for those of you who dislike cursing!**

**Please read and review! 81 reviews! Wow! With the upcoming chapters, I am really hoping to have 100 reviews. All of you who take the time to read, review, favourite and follow, thank you so much! You are amazing! **


	10. Anger is like

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**Thanks to ChocolateIsKryptonite and ANEwrites for your amazing reviews! :D**

**This chapter is in Hermione's POV.**

I am angry. I laugh bitterly to myself. To say that I am angry is the understatement perhaps of the century. I am fuming. How dare Draco treat me like grime on his glass. He wishes! Wait, does that make sense? Well, regardless I am in too much of a bad mood to be listening to my rational side.

I walk around campus almost in a trance. Wisely, the people surrounding me part like the Red Sea when they see me coming. Intelligence. Common sense. Either way, they run off like a bat in hell when they see me coming. On any other day, this might bother me but right now I couldn't give a flying rat's ass one way or another. And just like that I set myself free. I'm going to make Draco just as angry as he made me.

Okay, it sounds childish (maybe because it is), but honestly who cares. School starts tomorrow and with that soccer practice, and I really can't wait. It is the only time that I can think straight, without any distractions beside me.

And at the London Academy, there is just the one team. In a way, this makes me happy, knowing that there isn't a separate team for boys and girls. It seems more equal somehow, like we are all getting the same chance. It doesn't matter if you are a boy or a girl, only whether you are good or bad. How refreshing.

Anyway, there is no chance in hell that Draco is going to be soccer captain, not if I can help it. At this, I imagine that I smirk evilly and that my eyes glint with mischief. Ahaha, Draco dear isn't going to know what's hit him.

It has just occurred to me that nobody I have ever met has induced such powerful emotions within me. This can be either good or bad.

All too soon, it's time for dinner and as the bell over the dining hall rings, I sigh simultaneously in agony and relief. Well, that is rather hyperbolic, isn't it?

Well, at least now I can stop in my relentless battle, plotting and planning the downfall of Draco. Okay. I realise that I sound like a loon now; I am not actually hoping that Draco will drop dead because that is disturbing.

As I reach my seat, every single eye in the entire hall turns to me. Oh boy. They're still playing this game?

Dumbledore eye's glint in the dim light of the cavernous hall. He seems to be looking at me and me alone. Oh no. That is a lie. He also happens to be looking at Draco.

"So, I see that you all managed to keep your clothes on? Well done. See? I told you it wouldn't be so hard!"

The entire student body (with the notable exception of Draco and I) laugh in pure amusement. I glare at Draco. This is his entire fault. If he weren't so darn sexy, then this wouldn't have happened at all. All this embarrassment could have been avoided and I wouldn't be blushing like a total moron in my seat, cringing at the very thought.

**I know. Terrible chapter. Short. Terrible. I get it.**

**Please read and review :) My wisdom teeth are killing me at the moment and as a result, I wasn't in the best of moods when I sat down to write this. Reviews are the best medication, so please help me! :)**

**You guys are amazing! :)**


End file.
